Hello, adiós
by Ichtudirweh
Summary: Empezó a reírse sin ninguna razón, algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, pero sus parpados estaban cerrados. One-shot. ¿Diminuta mención? de HoroxDamuko & HoroxRen. AU. Dedicado a Charlie.


Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece. Es del genialoso Takei.

【**H**ello】

Se quedo parado frente a la entrada principal de su casa, cerró los ojos con cansancio mientras suspiraba de igual manera, entró y cerro de un portazo.

No le molestaba el hecho de que su madre reclamaría por ello, sabía que ella ya no estaría ni le repetiría hasta el cansancio que cerrara con delicadeza, porque su padre seguramente estaría descansando luego de una dura jornada de trabajo.

También sabía que su hermana ya no lo recibiría con una dulce sonrisa, y una mueca graciosa para fastidiarlo.

Subió las escaleras hacía su habitación, haciendo crujir la madera en cada peldaño. Pudo notar, en el largo pasillo, que la puerta del cuarto de Pilika estaba con cerrojo, dio una sonrisa amarga.

Ella no le pedía explicaciones de su actitud, entonces él tampoco se las pediría.

Entro a su alcoba lanzando el bolso que traía a cualquier rincón del lugar, provocando que este chocase con un mueble y golpease una vieja pero conservada radio, que con el golpe sintonizaba una leve melodía.

Horokeu se sorprendió el hecho de que aun funcionase, los parlantes sonaban demasiado bien a su parecer.

Poco le importo, se sentó en el suelo al lado de su cama, sacando bajo este otro bolso un poco mas descuidado de un verde musgo. De allí saco una caja más pequeña, la abrió extrayendo un par de cosas o más. Pasaron unos minutos, en los que contemplo una jeringa mediana, _cálida_, llena hasta la mitad de un líquido trasparente, entre marrón y amarillo.

Extendió su brazo derecho, dejando notar unas manchas grisáceas en la parte externa de la piel, cerca de sus venas. Toco levemente con sus yemas esa zona, quejándose un poco por las punzadas de dolor que provocaban el sutil contacto.

Opto por estirar su brazo izquierdo.

Empuño con fuerza su mano, la presión hacía que su vena sobresaliera, sonrió y empujo con ansiedad la aguja sobre su piel. Cerro sus ojos, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran, su respiración se hizo lenta y entrecortada. Sentía cosquilleos en sus arterias y su estomago ardía.

Creía escuchar su alma llorar, pero su cuerpo se estremecía de felicidad.

Empezó a reírse sin ninguna razón, algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, pero sus parpados estaban cerrados.

_Desquiciado._

El volumen de aquella radio parecía aumentar con cada risa enferma. Horokeu se mordió los labios, ahogando las carcajadas, también sus sollozos amargos.

Se incorporo aún con los ojos cerrados, camino unos pasos extendiendo sus brazos, alcanzando algo, un objeto frío y algo plano, sobre la misma superficie donde se encontraba la radio.

Una foto, dentro de un cuadro de cristal.

Lo atrajo hacia si, lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"_Ren" _

Un susurro casi inaudible escapo de sus temblorosos labios, seguido por una mueca. Lanzo con resentimiento el cuadro en dirección al sonido del reproductor, intentando que el golpe le diera e hiciera que dejase de sonar.

Era una canción que no había escuchado hace mucho; tranquila y relajante en un principio. Pero se hizo molesta, irritante, _repugnante._

No quería oírla, ya no quería. Sentía sus oídos sangrar, siguió tomando lo que tuviese a su alcance sobre aquella cómoda, intentando que alguno de esos objetos diera con el molestoso ruido.

No veía, no podía abrir sus ojos.

"_Silencio… ¡es tu culpa, maldición!" _

Puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, haciendo un mísero intento de no escuchar nada.

Retrocedió, cayendo sentado en el mismo lugar donde empezó. Atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho, quedando en una posición fetal, pero sin separar las manos de sus oídos.

Perdió la razón, no sabia si estaba riendo o llorando, en silencio o gritando.

Ni siquiera escuchaba el llanto desesperado y nervioso de Pilika tras la puerta; la que suplicaba con leves golpes que abriese.

_**And it's never gonna be the same **_

_**Till the life I knew comes to my house and says **_

_**Hello Hello **_

_**It's good to be back, good to be back**_

_**Hello Hello**_

Sonrió por última vez, ahora parecía comprender todo… porque desde un principio nada era para él.

"_Damuko…"_

Nada fue para él.

"R-Ren…"

Nada quedo para él, y así sería por siempre.

Los parlantes dejaron de sonar. La aguja que aun seguía intacta se desprendió de su pálida piel, Horokeu Usui abrió sus ojos, pero él no estaba despierto.

**【A**diós**】**

Muy buenas, esta pequeña noob a decidido al fin subir algo. Este fic en si va dedicado a la súpah awesome de **Charlie **uvu. Sé que estuvo esperando por esto durante varios días (¿semanas? ¡¿Meses?!), y debo decir que realmente trate de esforzarme para que quedara decente y entendible (nunca nadie me entiende -sufre-) mnsdkjasd me dejo de parlotear.

Me base en una canción de _Rammstein; Adios. _Y la canción proveniente de la radio asesina es_ Hello_ de _Oasis._

Espero que este pobre regalo sea de tu agrado, acepto tomatazos, manzanas y mandarinas (¿).

Nos estamos leyendo u7u


End file.
